An Old Friend
by Marzia Grant
Summary: Leah knew Violet since the two were children, since that Violet was safe in Boston . Violet had a good heart and Leah was a good influence but a change of home can transform a person . Including that this house is the Murder House . Leah have to help Violet to get out of there before it's too late !
1. The Voice Message

_Hi guys _

_I'm starting with a new fic about Murder House _  
_I was inspired by a character from the series Bates Motel to create a new character. _  
_Hope you like and read a lot. _  
_Enjoy ..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – THE VOICE MESSAGE **

" _Violet , you never call me back again . I knew that you and your family moved , that's great . _

_I'm ... I really miss you and I miss our talk about book and boys ._

_So , call me ... I want to know everything about the new house ._

_Bye , Violet "_

Violet put her cellphone on her bed , she opened one of the box that she was unpacking and take out a picture frame .

In the photo , Violet was 11 years old and by her side a girl at the same age ; Brown eyes , brown hair and fair skin .

" Oh , I miss you too , Leah " Violet said looking to the girl on the photo

Suddenly the door of Violet's room opened up and her mother , Vivien Harmon , entered in the room .

Violet put the photo away in the box quickly , Vivien realized the act of Violet and crossed her arms .

" I'm messing up something ? " Vivien said

" No ... What you want ? " Violet asked sitting on her bed

" You could help me unpack some boxes , but you have more boxes to than I to open. " Vivien said looking to the boxes in the corner of the room

Violet didn't answer , she looked to her cellphone .

Violet was thinking of the voice message left by Leah and how she felt bad for not telling one of the only friend that she had in Boston , that she would move with her family .

" What's wrong ? " Vivien asked

Violet had a awakening and realized that Vivien was leaning in the doorway staring at Violet .

" There's nothing wrong , mom ." Violet said rising from bed and getting face to face with Vivien " I better start unpacking those boxes ! "

" Ok , I come back later " Vivien said and walked down the hall

Violet ran to her bed and grabbed the phone , she dialed the number of Leah and waited she answered .

**. . .**

Leah lived with her father in Boston , she had 17 years old the same age as Violet .

She met Violet when both were 11 years old .

Leah and Violet used to sit in the back of the classroom . The two sat alone at lunch and shared the books they read during the weekend .

Leah had Cystic Fibrosis , a genetic disorder that her mother had and caused her mother's death , so Leah was forced to bring a oxygen tank with her wherever she goes .

Leah was 8 years old when she discovered the disease . After that she had taking some medicines and walked with the oxygen tank .

**. . .**

Leah was having lunch with her father when her cellphone rang . She saw the name of Violet on the mobile screen and smile .

" Excuse me , dad , I have to anser that . " Leah said and get up from the table

She climbed the stairs and entered in her room , closing the door behind her .

" _Violet_ , you finally called back ! " Leah said with a tone of relief


	2. One Of The First Cuts

_Hi guys _  
_I'm sure you must be thinking the story a bit "boring", and I understand. _  
_I'm sure the next chapter will be more action._

_*And remember that I am not very good in english*_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - One Of The First Cuts**

" Leah , I'm so sorry " Violet spoke by the phone with Leah

" _No need to apologize . I know your situation with your parents , Violet , and I know how you must had a big fight about the moving and everything ._ "

" I forgot that you know me well ." Violet said with a soft smile " So , you could visit me sometime "

Leah was silent for a minute .

" _Sure , I'll talk to my father and maybe this week I appear in front of your house !_ "

Violet laughed .

" Ok , don't forget to bring some books , alright ? " Violet said

" _Sure_ " Leah heard her father calling " _Look , I have to go ... Another time I call ya , ok ?_ "

Violet nodded but then she realized that Leah wouldn't see this gesture .

" Ok , bye " And Violet hang up

She missed a lot Boston and Leah ... Even some things about the school she missed .

" Violet " Vivien appear in her room " You gonna be late for school ! "

" I'm going , ok ? " Violet turn to her mother

Vivien understood the gesture of her daughter and left the room .

Violet grabbed a backpack and a hat , she looked out the window in front of her house and imagine Leah waiting her .

But the only thing that Violet really saw was her father in front of the car waving to her .

" Next stop : Hell , better know by school " Violet muttered

. . .

Leah returned to the dining table and found her father waiting for her .

" Was Violet ... You didn't need to waited for me " Leah said embarrassed

" That's alright "

Leah's father was never much to talk , that's why Leah spent most of her time talking to Violet about matters of life .

" Dad , I know that I never ask you for anything , but I need something " Leah said and her father nodded

Leah took courage , because she knew that her father would never let her travel alone with your medical condition .

" I want to go to L.A. , to visit Violet ... I miss her " She confessed

Her father was a bit bothered about Leah's idea .

" But you medical condition , sweetheart ... "

" I don't care , I mean , I'll be fine ! " Leah rushed

Leah's father was silent for a minute but after assessing the situation He nodded .

" Alright , but I'm taking you to Violet's House " He said and Leah smiled " But I need to know how many days you will spend there , to see the amount of oxygen tanks you will have to take !"

Leah went beside her father – dragging the oxygen tanks with her – and hugged him .

" Thank you , Thank you and thank you ! " Leah said

Leah grabbed her cellphone and texted to Violet .

" Now Violet need to anser me ... "

. . .

Violet came home devastated , her first day at school was a crap and one of the students there had almost managed to make Violet swallow a cigarette .

She realized that there was nobody at home and ran to the bathroom , took one of her old blades and made a small cut on her wrist .

She looked to the mirror and saw a boy behind her .

" How did you get in here ? " She said shakily

" If you're trying to kill yourself , next time , you may try to lock the door ! " The boy said and closed the door leaving Violet scared and confused

She didn't know who he was but his image was in her head . A tall , blond and young boy .


End file.
